


what i feel for you, i feel for no other

by satisfysomemorbidcuriosity



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satisfysomemorbidcuriosity/pseuds/satisfysomemorbidcuriosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy/Mina fic based of the preview from Dracula, 1x06 on Sky Living tonight. So definitely spoilers for next weeks episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what i feel for you, i feel for no other

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 1x06

They lay in bed, facing each other, gazing into one another's eyes. Had Jonathan walked in at that very moment, the ideas he would get. Lucy smiled gently and softly spoke “I had a conversation this afternoon with Lady Wetherby.” Mina almost sat up but seeing that Lucy had more to say she just reached out towards her hand and clasped it in her own, encouraging her to continue. “She spoke to me about how I'm feeling, as she noticed, quite oddly I must add, at your engagement party, something I am sure surprised her to find no one had yet noticed.” Lucy looked away from Mina, fearing she would shed tears had she looked in her eyes for a moment longer. “Lucy, it's okay, what ever it is you wish to tell me. Do you have feelings for someone? I knew about Alistair, if it is him to whom you are referring.” Lucy shook her head slightly, indicating that it was not him. “Who then? I know it can't be Jonathan,” that drew a chuckle from the blonde woman. “Is it Mr Greyson? I mean, it would make sense, we've been around him quite some time and it would make sense Lady Wetherby talking to you about that as she seems to have feelings for him also.” Mina stopped talking and smiled at Lucy, hopeful for a reply.

“I do not have feelings for any man, Mina.” Raising her perfectly sculpted eyebrows at the brunette woman, she hoped for Mina to understand. However, alike to the situation in the University classroom, “you are so terribly clever, yet so terribly stupid” fit this situation also, as Mina yet again hadn't the inclination that she meant she had feelings for a woman, let alone Mina herself.

“I don't understand then Lucy.” Mina huffed slightly, adorably in Lucy's opinion. She knew at that moment, that she had to trust upon Lady Wetherby's advice, maybe Mina did feel the same. Lucy didn't bother to say another word, instead taking action. She lifted her hand and pressed it against Mina's cheek, rubbing her thumb lightly across her cheekbone. Lucy leant in, slowly as to give Mina time to realise what was happening, to back away should she desire. Lucy felt no protests, so she leant in the whole way, capturing Mina's lips in a chaste kiss. It lasted seconds before Lucy pulled back, worried. She glanced at Mina's face and saw the hints of a smile, clouded slightly by confusion and disbelief. “It's me? You do not have feelings for any man because you have them for me?” Lucy nodded, conscious of every action that occurred, should it be the end of the one relationship in her life she cared most about. She looked away once again and felt Mina's hand raise her head back up to meet her eyes, not allowing her to look away. “I was wondering how long that would take.” Lucy's eyes widened in surprise, hoping it wasn't all a dream, hoping that she'd really heard Mina say such things.

“What about Jonathan? You're engaged to him, you can't just break it off out of the blue, you said so yourself that you love him. What do you mean “how long”?” Mina opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to think of the answers to Lucy's questions.

“Jonathan and I do love each other, however I feel as if we will never last. He knows it and I know it. He may have apologised for the words he said to me, but like you've always known, he is tedious and he will eventually wish for a “proper English wife” which I cannot give him.” Mina paused to take a breath and to make sure Lucy was following along, which there was no need for as Lucy had not taken her eyes off of the other woman. “I said that to you as I noticed your feelings for me quite a while ago. Had you not realised? You were quite obvious.” Mina crinkled her eyes as Lucy blushed a deep crimson. “I knew you would eventually come to your senses and tell me. However I do wish it had been much sooner. I wished to kiss you long ago, yet I willed myself to wait until you were ready, until I was sure. What I feel for you, I feel for no other.” Lucy smiled at her, a great smile. 

“What are you waiting for then?” Mina leaned back in and thus began the second kiss of many.


End file.
